Slow Mo Mo
"Slow Mo Mo" is the first half of the ninth episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Mr. Kidswatter demands every circle at Wayside School be squared, giving Maurecia trouble when she tries to get anywhere on squared roller skates. Plot This episode starts in Mrs. Jewls's class, with Mrs. Jewls giving a lesson on how to find the circumference of the Earth. Everyone is bored or tired, except Maurecia, who's impatiently waiting for recess. When the bell rings, she rushes through the halls and down the stairs, excited to be first. She waits a moment for everyone else to arrive, proclaiming it's not easy always being first, but that somebody has to do it. When everyone else arrives, she rushes to Louis to make sure she's first for soccer, baseball, and whatever lacrosse is. Louis realizes he'll have to get extra gear, but Maurecia rushes to get that as well, even if she doesn't like all the sports in question. She then rushes to the water fountain, declaring her first in line for that, and drinks all the water it has, causing her to rush to be the first in line for the girls' restroom. Then she also declares herself first in line for the boys' bathroom, because why not? In the principal's office, Mr. Kidswatter is preparing for donut time, but the wheels on his chair run him into the shelf, causing the balls on it to land on his head. He stumbles on over to his podium, which Louis recently installed wheels on, causing it to roll around the halls of the school. Maurecia is still holding up the line to the boys' bathroom, when the bell rings for class, causing her to rush away. She collides with Mr. Kidswatter, however, and frustrated at how much wheels have been getting him into trouble, decides he's going to ban not just wheels, but everything round. Back in the classroom, Louis has installed square wheels on Maurecia's roller skates. Maurecia asks if that's fair, and Louis states it's simply the new rule. Throughout the day, the students try to adapt to everything in the school being square. When the barely-audible bell rings for lunch, all the students rush out except Maurecia, who can't make much ground trying to roll on squared skates. Todd asks Dana and Myron if they should wait for her, but they agree that she'll catch up eventually, and that she never waits for them anyway. In the cafeteria, Myron is enjoying his three square meals, when Maurecia finally arrives much later. The other students ask her what took her so long, and she answers that the square despair is getting her nowhere. The bell rings for class, and Todd tries to help her out, but she assures that she'll make it on time, because she always does. On the schoolyard, all the other students are getting squared equipment from Louis, which doesn't work, but at least can be played with. Maurecia tries to get in line for the water fountain, but finds dozens of students already lined up. She thinks she's first in line with the restroom, but finds herself beaten by a cow, who caused a significant stench. After a rough day, she declares that she hates being last. The next day, Mr. Kidswatter is driving to school in a car with squared wheels, something he declares progress. However, due to the square steering wheel, it can only turn at sharp angles, causing him to crash into the school's wall. In the halls, Maurecia meets up with Todd, who offers to give her company, and Maurecia brags that she always knew he was slow. Todd asks who cares who's slow or fast or first or last, and Maurecia claims she does, before racing Todd to the top. Back in the principal's office, Mr. Kidswatter tries to enjoy his hula hoop and yo-yo, but discovers they are much more painful when squared. However, he is still in denial, saying he loves squares, as he slides back his chair only for the wheels to collapse. He says at least he can still enjoy donut time, only to see that the squared donut doesn't fit in the mug. Back in the halls, Maurecia makes it to the top of the stairs and is excited to be first, but realizes she might actually by last. Todd makes it up the stairs, celebrating Maurecia's victory, but Maurecia, realizing Todd's only trying to make her feel better, realizes that being first isn't as important as making it there with friends. Mr. Kidswatter, furiously hammering his donut at the coffee mug, realizes that happy donut time is ruined, and that that is the final straw. He decides to round things up, rolling down the halls on his scooter, and rounding up everything she cans. Maurecia is spending time with her friends, and admits that it's nice to get some time with them, especially Todd, who she prepares to punch with a squared fist, when Mr. Kidswatter rolls by, telling her to round up her fist, and the wheels on her skates. She punches Todd, and declares it's great to have her wheels back before rushing away, but as she reaches the first story, she has a realization. She rushes back upstairs learning her lesson, and decides that she, Todd, Dana, and Myron can all be first together, rolling down the railing of the stairs carrying them in her arms. In the office, Mr. Kidswatter and Louis are looking out the window. Louis remarks that it's great how well the kids get along, but Mr. Kidswatter is just happy to have donut time back. As the episode irises out, it's still square, and Mr. Kidswatter takes care to round that up as well. Characters *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Eric Fry *Todd *Myron *Yodana *John *Rondi *Jenny *Elizabeth *Bebe *Leslie *Joe *Maurecia *Stephen *Shari *Mrs. Jewls *Incidental 024 *Incidental 022 *Louis *Mr. Kidswatter *Miss Mush *Incidental 167 (debut) *Incidental 168 (debut) *Incidental 169 (debut) *Incidental 005 *Incidental 012 *Incidental 134 (final appearance) *Incidental 135 (final appearance) *Incidental 136 (final appearance) *Incidental 137 (final appearance) *Incidental 138 (final appearance) *Incidental 139 (final appearance) *Incidental 140 (final appearance) *Incidental 141 (final appearance) *Incidental 050 *Incidental 008 *Incidental 004 *Incidental 009 *Incidental 006 *Incidental 016 *Incidental 003 (palette-swapped) *Various other unnamed students *Cow *Incidental 017 (final appearance) *Incidental 007 Transcript Read a transcript for "Slow Mo Mo" here. Trivia *A full list of objects squared in the episode: **The wheels on Maurecia's roller skates **The gumball machine **The gumballs in the gumball machine **Myron's quarters **The wastebasket in Mrs. Jewls's class **Joe's afro **The globe on Mrs. Jewls's desk **The apple on Mrs. Jewls's desk **The fishbowl on Mrs. Jewls's desk **The bell **Myron's apple **Myron's sandwich **Myron's can of soda **The wheels on Louis's cart **A baseball glove **A tennis racket **A baseball **A hockey puck **A basketball **The wheels on Mr. Kidswatter's car **The steering wheel of Mr. Kidswatter's car **The wheels on Louis's lawnmower **Mr. Kidswatter's hula hoop **Mr. Kidswatter's yo-yo **Mr. Kidswatter's trophies **The golfball, baseball, and bowling ball on Mr. Kidswatter's shelf **The wheels of Mr. Kidswatter's chair **Mr. Kidswatter's coffee mug **Mr. Kidswatter's donut **The wheels on Mr. Kidswatter's scooter **Jenny's motorcycle helmet **The wheels on Jenny's bike **Maurecia's fist **The iris out at the end of the episode. ***Conversely, Eric Fry is briefly rounded up for a second, when Mr. Kidswatter undoes his decision. *Despite the fact Maurecia is the first person seen heading out the door of Mrs. Jewls's class, she is seen passing the three Erics in the hall. *Mr. Kidswatter's scooter from "Be True to Your Elf" returns in this episode. *This is the last episode to introduce new incidental students. Gallery See a gallery for "Slow Mo Mo" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes